


The Boy, The Wolf, The Orb

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Chris and Peter are honorary grandfathers, Cuddling, Cute, Derek is an artist, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Hale Pack, Kids, M/M, Melissa and Noah are too, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Parks & Rec quote, So Many Kids, all fluff, everyone is somewhere over the age of 30, gay joke, stiles is an author, storybook, they all have kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: "Stiles finally made it back to the living room, giving Lydia another playful glare before he clambered onto the couch and removed the rascals from his mate one by one. Derek, finally able to sit up and breathe, was disheveled and red in the face, his hair fluffy and sticking all different ways, his beard smushed and parted an awkward way. Stiles snorted and ducked his head down, covering his mouth with his hand. He heard the shutter on a phone go off and Derek growled quietly before smoothing his hair down, huffing at his husband's continued snickering."Participation Piece for Sterek Reverse Bang 2018





	1. The Boy Who Stole The Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasenby_Heathcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/gifts).



> I couldn't help myself, I needed an immense piece of pure fluff, pack cuddles, cute kids, and Sterek loving on each other.  
> So, I took [this amazing art](http://imgur.com/CyfAwlt)(slight nudity warning) by the [gifted artist](http://lasenbyphoenix.tumblr.com/) I was paired with, and after a bit of debate, I went with both of the themes we wanted to work with - a bit of magic and modern, Stiles as a children's book author writing about an ancient tale.  
> This piece was a bit of a challenge for me, and I think you will see why when you read through my little children's tale - rhyming and simplicity are not my forte! Aha
> 
> That said, I genuinely hope you enjoy this piece, try not to drown in the fluff, and remember the tale of The Boy, The Wolf, The Orb.

_The ball was soft, happy, warm, and bright._  
_It was a truly gorgeous sight_  
_and would lead Stiles on the path that was right._

 _He was lonely again._  
_The night was the darkest it had ever been._  
_Stiles reached to pet the orb, and it moved away._  
_He stood to follow, and it lead him to the bay._

_There he met a wolf as alone as him._  
_The two would become the best of friends._

_During the day the wolf was a man._  
_His name was Derek, and he had a house on the sand._  
_He and Stiles grew closer than friends could ever be._  
_Derek wanted them to be free._

 _The orb was white and soft._  
_But its beauty came at a cost._  
_Those nights that Derek became a wolf were horrid,_  
_And Stiles’ outlook on their love grew morbid._  
_Those nights, Derek’s mind became distorted,_  
_And Stiles became dysphoric._

_The orb was not as beautiful as he’d first thought._  
_Instead, its light overshadowed by the immense pain it wrought._

_Stiles knew what he had to do._  
_He would make himself the orb anew._

_One day as it was receding to the sky,_  
_he caught it in his arms with a joyous cry._  
_The orb rose to the sky,_  
_pulling the man with him from his love with not even a goodbye._

 _Stiles was able to wrangle the orb to submission,_  
_the two of them fighting in their cohabitation._  
_Stiles was able to keep the orb from his love_  
_every day, except once a month, when it escaped from its prison above._

_Those nights it was allowed to drive its wolves insane_  
_and make their lives a living pain._

_Yet none was greater than that of the man_  
_who’d sacrificed himself for his love in the sand._  
_Every night his wolf would sit on the shore_  
_crying out to be able to hold his love once more._

_As with every lonely wolf, however,_  
_his time on the earth was close to being severed._

_This night, when the orb came down,_  
_It brought with it the man renown-_  
_The man in the moon._  
_Their time to reunite was soon._

 _Stiles embraced his wolf as he fell into the arms of his love_  
_Before the two of them rose to the stars above._  
_The orb was released from its place in the sky,_  
_The light of their love lighting the night._

 _The wolf and his love guide us now today,_  
_Which is why we say-_  
_I see the moon, the moon sees me._  
_I bless the moon, let the moon bless me._


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles situated himself on the living room couch and chanced a look at Derek, who was watching him with a soft smile. They'd both finally finished the short children's book they'd been working on for the pack. Derek had sketched the pages, and Stiles had written.  
A laborious task, but it had definitely grown their relationship.

Stiles had been pulling out his hair trying to think of simpler sentences and some semblance of rhyme. He tried to limit himself to only 3 pages front and back at first, but it wasn't going to work. The finished first draft had been 20 pages front and back, and Derek didn't even read it before tossing it back at Stiles. “I'm happy you seem to think I can draw that well and that much, but you need to realize my talents and patience are limited.”  
Stiles had scowled and muttered about Derek cramping his style. He whittled it down to seven and a half pages front and back. Derek took that offer, finally, but it was his turn to bitch and moan. Which he did. He bitched when he was drawing, and then moaned when Stiles distracted him. It worked. It was a good system.  
The two of them definitely enjoyed it.

Now, as Stiles was sitting on their push together couches that took up half of the living room when all of the pieces were pushed together, the fond, proud look in Derek’s eyes made Stiles swoon. He motioned him over, and the alpha growled in quiet joy, nuzzling in the curve of Stiles’ neck before kissing him softly, knuckles brushing over his cheek.  
They broke apart at a loud complaint from Jackson’s daughter, Lily, as she yelled that they were being icky on the couch. Even Stiles could hear Isaac’s teasing wolf whistle from two rooms over, Derek groaning and trying to hide a smile as the young wolf climbed onto the couch and into Stiles’ lap, pushing at Derek’s shoulder. “No kissing! He has to read us his book!”  
Derek playfully growled in response, leaning to blow a raspberry in her neck before moving out of her reach, laughing at the pout on her face. Jackson peeked in the room and smiled at his daughter, taking in Derek’s smirk and Stiles’ attempt at hiding his smile so as not to upset the little girl.  
“Amia! Bree! Your dads are being mean to Lily. Come help her!”  
The twins came bounding in and dove on the couch, tackling down Stiles as he tried to protest. “Hey! It's your da- _no_! No tickling! It's your dad!” Stiles was wheezing, trying to move away from the three kids, snagging Derek’s shirt sleeve as he tried to leave the room, yanking him instead onto the couch and leaving him at the mercy of the three girls, who tickled him with absolutely no remorse.  
Lydia smirked as she stepped into the room, videoing the scene on the couch before turning to a disheveled, panting Stiles. “I haven't seen you that breathless since the first time you played Seven Minutes in Heaven with Derek.”  
Stiles’ cheeks went a bright pink and he clambered off of the couch, falling first before righting himself and taking off after Lydia.

As the two of them disappeared, the bumbling group of kids was in the living room, Allison and Isaac's eldest kid ushering them onto the couch. A gorgeous girl at 16, she was often the honorary babysitter for the little ones, but enjoyed it too much to really care. She was settled against the edge of the couch, giggling as her younger brothers, Bentley and Bryson, joined Malia and Lydia’s daughter Emily in tickling Derek, who seemed to genuinely be struggling under the mass of children.  
The adult members of the pack were all smirking as they watched, Noah and Melissa still cradling their toddler, Aiden, who was giggling happily as he watched the scene. Stiles finally made it back to the living room, giving Lydia another playful glare before he clambered onto the couch and removed the rascals from his mate one by one. Derek, finally able to sit up and breathe, was disheveled and red in the face, his hair fluffy and sticking all different ways, his beard smushed and parted an awkward way. Stiles snorted and ducked his head down, covering his mouth with his hand. He heard the shutter on a phone go off and Derek growled quietly before smoothing his hair down, huffing at his husband's continued snickering.  
He grabbed him and pulled him against his chest between his legs, nipping playfully at Stiles’ jaw before kissing his cheek. Their twins both squealed and climbed into Stiles’ lap, patting his cheeks and making kissy noises, making him laugh heartily. A couple of the younger kids followed suit, smiling at the sound of Stiles’ laughter and wanting to add to it. Once everyone was satisfied with giving Stiles enough cheek pats, they all grouped up, parents clambering onto the couch to sit with their kids. Lydia and Malia with Emily, Noah and Melissa with Aiden, Boyd and Erica settled in a corner with their toddler Amy. Across from them were Scott and Kira with Jack, Bo, and Jason, the five of them struggling to fit comfortably beneath a blanket in their little corner of the seating. Jackson was sitting with Lily in the smaller central piece, mooching a little off of the blanket Isaac and Allison had stolen. They were cuddling up with Bentley and Bryson, Safiya leaning her head against her dad's shoulder and combing her fingers through Amia’s hair. Bree was on her other side, the two of them watching their dads expectantly, eyes gleaming. Peter and Chris were the last to finally make it in the room, sipping on a shared glass of scotch and perching on the open end of the couch, Chris between Peter's legs, leaning back against his chest.

“As you all know, Derek and I wrote a book for everyone.”  
The kids all cheered, even Safiya, albeit a bit more teasingly than the sincerity of the younglings.  
“It was hard for me, and I know you won't know some words. You can ask me what they mean if you want, alright?” Stiles smiled, humming happily as Derek wrapped his arms around his waist and settled in comfortably.  
“Can we wait til the end to ask them? Because it could make the story take longer…” Bo asked quietly, looking at his parents before ducking his head down. Stiles smiled over at him. “That's a good idea, B. I think we can commit to that.”  
There were scattered utterances of agreement, some of the kids mimicking the grave tone of the adults before giggling at each other and settling themselves in closer to their parents and yawning.  
Stiles opened the book to the first page, the soft creaking of the newly formed spine making him slightly excited. He'd always loved the sound, loved knowing that it meant the book was just ready to be read and used so much that the spine would eventually just give when the book was opened, so ready to divulge the secrets it held with its reader that there was no tightness within it anymore.

 

 _“The ball was soft, happy, warm, and bright._  
_It truly was a gorgeous sight_  
_and would lead Stiles on the path that was right._

 _“He was lonely again._  
_The night was the darkest it had ever been._  
_Stiles reached to pet the orb, and it moved away._  
_He stood to follow, and it lead him to the bay.”_

 

Stiles knew Derek was probably drowning in the fond scent rolling from him as he read the words aloud, gently brushing his fingers over the images on the first and second pages. Derek could do wonders with whatever supplies he had available, and he'd illustrated such elaborate and beautiful pages- _full pages of art_!-for the book that Stiles couldn't help but be proud of his husband. Derek seemingly wanted to acknowledge that, setting his chin on Stiles’ shoulder and rumbling happily.

 

 _“There he met a wolf as alone as him._  
_The two would become the best of friends._

 _“During the day the wolf was a man._  
_His name was Derek, and he had a house on the sand._  
_He and Stiles grew closer than friends could ever be._  
_Derek wanted them to be free.”_

 

Stiles smiled as a couple of the kids cheered at their names, shaking their parents various limbs and pointing at their alpha and his mate.  
Amia and Bree giggled happily as Derek kissed Stiles’ cheek, rumbling happily.  
“I love you, too,” he chuckled, kissing Derek’s temple as he nuzzled his neck.

 

 _“The orb was white and soft._  
_But its beauty came at a cost._  
_Those nights that Derek became a wolf were horrid,_  
_And Stiles’ outlook on their love grew morbid._  
_Those nights, Derek’s mind became distorted,_  
_And Stiles became dysphoric._

 _“The orb was not as beautiful as he’d first thought._  
_Instead, its light overshadowed by the immense pain it wrought.”_

 

“Wait! Stiles! What's di-dis-disfa-?”  
“Dysphoric?” Stiles supplied the word for Emily, glancing at Bo who was rubbing ha hands down his face overdramatically. So much for waiting.  
“Yeah. Difforic!”  
Stiles laughed quietly, warmed by how soft Derek’s smile was as he watched Stiles.  
“It means you're really not happy. Not happy at all.”  
“Oh! Okay. And the other, uhm…”  
“Maybe it's 'wrought’?”  
“Yeah! That one. It's weird.”  
Stiles smiled again, closing the book and marking the spot with his finger in before looking back at Emily. “It means to make something. It is an old word people used,” Stiles murmured, reopening the book.

 

 _“Stiles knew what he had to do._  
_He would make himself the orb anew._

 _“One day as it was receding to the sky,_  
_he caught it in his arms with a joyous cry._  
_The orb rose to the sky,_  
_pulling the man with him from his love with not even a goodbye.”_

 

“What? No!” Amia squeaked, sitting up and grabbing Stiles’ ankle, whimpering quietly. “You can’t get taken from daddy!”  
Bree quietly growled in agreement, flashing her eyes. “I will kill the orb! Where is he?”  
Stiles tried to hide a grin as he turned to face Derek. He was about to comment on how adorable the situation was, but Peter, of course, had to share his own thoughts. “Your daddy would be the first in line, little girl. It wouldn’t have made it far if he’d been around.”  
Stiles turned to look at his uncle, smirking slightly as Derek huffed quietly at being put on the spot. “He would tear apart cities to find Stiles. Your dad is very safe with Derek.”  
“Excuse you, I tore apart a department store once when Stiles walked away without telling me,” Lydia huffed, shifting her weight a bit. “I think I’m pretty comparable to Derek.”  
“Yeah, but Derek also enrolled at Stiles’ college and spent his time watching out for him,” Boyd muttered, smirking and ducking from the throw pillow Derek threw his way.  
“When he first started crushing on Stiles, he wouldn’t shut up about him,” Scott muttered. “It was always, ‘Stiles’ this, and ‘Stiles’ that. It took ages to try and calm him down whenever you’d run off by yourself.”  
“Awh, babe. You had a crush on me? That’s embarrassing.”  
“We’re married…” Derek mumbled, before groaning. “You just quoted Parks and Rec at me and I completed it before I realized what I was doing. Disgusting.”  
“It’s true love,” Stiles smirked, leaning back to kiss Derek’s cheek with a grin before sighing happily and reopening the book. “Last chance for any other comments. I’m about to start reading. Anyone protesting? Either it’s now, or forever hold your peace.”  
“Just stop talking and read,” Isaac muttered.  
Stiles tossed him a non threatening glare before clearing his throat and resuming.

 

 _“Stiles was able to wrangle the orb to submission,_  
_the two of them fighting in their cohabitation._  
_Stiles was able to keep the orb from his love_  
_every day, except once a month, when it escaped from its prison above._

 _“Those nights it was allowed to drive its wolves insane_  
_and make their lives a living pain._

 _“Yet none was greater than that of the man_  
_who’d sacrificed himself for his love in the sand._  
_Every night his wolf would sit on the shore_  
_crying out to be able to hold his love once more._

 _“As with every lonely wolf, however,_  
_his time on the earth was close to being severed.”_

 

“No, Derek can’t die!” Bryson sat up, his face panicky as he grabbed onto Allison’s shirt, whimpering at his parents.  
“It’s okay, he won’t,” Stiles murmured, waving a dismissing hand in Peter’s direction when he muttered something about spoilers. Aiden started whining at the outburst, fussing up at Melissa.  
She sighed quietly and brushed over his head as she stood, setting a hand on Noah’s shoulder to stay before taking the baby into the next room to settle him down.  
“You promise me he doesn’t die?” Bryson whispered, looking at Stiles pleadingly as he clung to his mom.  
“I promise you. Derek wouldn’t leave his pack like that.”  
The pup nodded before squashing himself against Allison’s side, nuzzling against her arm before looking back at Stiles expectantly.

 

 _“This night, when the orb came down,_  
_It brought with it the man renown-_  
_The man in the moon._  
_Their time to reunite was soon._

 _“Stiles embraced his wolf as he fell into the arms of his love_  
_Before the two of them rose to the stars above._  
_The orb was released from its place in the sky,_  
_The light of their love lighting the night.”_

 

“That was extremely gay,” Peter snickered, perking his brow as Chris turned to look at him over his shoulder.  
“You’re dating a man right now, Peter. That’s extremely gay.”  
“I’m bisexual, so it doesn’t count.”  
“I’m bisexual, why doesn’t that work for me?”  
“Because Derek is a raging gay.”  
“True.”  
“I’ve been with women before.”  
“We just had a conversation the other night that you never really enjoyed it.”  
Lydia cleared her throat at sat up, staring the four men before her down. “How about we don’t talk about borderline dangerous topics in front of a room of kids?”  
“Peter started it,” Stiles grumbled, leaning back into Derek with a pout, opening the book once more. Peter had opened his mouth to say something, but Stiles started reading before he could say anything.

 

 _“The wolf and his love guide us now today,_  
_Which is why we say-_  
_I see the moon, the moon sees me._  
_I bless the moon, let the moon bless me.”_

 

Stiles looked up when he finished, several of the pack member’s eyes lighting up at the phrase, the little ones all cheering happily at the ending. Peter had a weird look on his face, and Stiles’ dad looked to be on the verge of tears.  
“I didn’t think it was _that_ bad, dad, wow,” Stiles mumbled, his cheeks flushed pink as he got out of Derek’s lap and went to hug Noah, the two of them holding each other tight. It took a few seconds of sniffing from the two of them before they separated, Noah holding Stiles’ shoulders as he grinned down at him. “It was beautiful. I’m proud of you, son,” He whispered hoarsely, before turning to Derek. “And you, you are an amazing artist. I’m a little pissed you didn’t let me know sooner. I had floor plans you could have helped with. And an empty spot on the wall in my office.”  
Derek huffed in an attempt at being humble, and was probably going to say something, but Peter cut him off, and effectively quieted down the room.  
“I didn’t know you still said that. Talia always said it whenever we would take all of the kids out.”  
Derek smiled tightly and looked at his uncle, his shoulders going tense. “Mom taught it to us, I only thought it was fitting I taught our kids.”  
Peter nodded and took a sip of his drink, leaning back against the arm of the couch. Chris rubbed over his arm and settled against his chest, sharing a look with Allison, who touched the chain around her neck, looking to the matching pendants she’d made for her kids to wear.  
“Well, I probably don’t just speak for myself, but that was amazing, Stiles,” Jackson sighed out, sitting up and stretching before rubbing over Lily’s messy hair as she yawned. “I also think we need to go ahead and get going before I fall asleep at the wheel on the way home.”  
“It’s almost 1 a.m., just take one of the spare bedrooms. There’s a collection of pyjamas for you, and anyone else who wants to stay. I’m sure the little ones would like a sleepover,” Peter murmured, smiling warmly as Bree and Emily cheered and looked to their dads.  
Stiles and Derek laughed quietly, the wolf nodding before covering his ears at the chorus of excited squeals.  
“We can sleep down here! Big cuddles!” Amia cheered, getting up and stumbling over to Lydia and Malia. “You can teach us to braid! Please?”  
“They could do that in the morning,” Stiles laughed, walking around the edge of the couch before reaching over the back and scooping up his daughter, nuzzling their noses together. “It’s time for bed right now. You and your sister need to change before you make whatever fort or nest you make down here.”  
Bree groaned and made to get away, but Derek scooped her up and nuzzled her cheek when she whined in protest. “I saw you yawning, baby girl. You’re tired.”  
“Am not!” She huffed, pushing at Derek’s face with a pout.  
“Well, you still have to change and brush your teeth. You can live in denial after that before falling asleep in ten minutes,” Stiles grinned, teasing his daughter before he and Derek carried the two girls to their shared bathroom. Once they were sure the two kids were brushing their teeth, they grabbed the spare sets of toothbrushes for their guests, and then pyjamas for the little ones.

“I don’t think I told you how much I loved the book,” Derek murmured, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulling their chests flush together.  
“You did. Trust me, you did,” Stiles mumbled, his cheeks and the tips of his ears turning pink as he looked away from Derek.  
“I don’t know. You’re mumbling, I can’t hear you. It was amazing. Super duper absolutely indescribably amazing,” Derek murmured, kissing over the side of Stiles’ neck he’d exposed when he turned away before gently nipping at the corner of his jaw.  
“I get it, I get it,” Stiles grinned, ducking so Derek couldn’t reach his neck before giving in and kissing him, arms looping around his neck with a soft, pleased noise.  
“Ew, no, kissing!” Amia squeaked, running over and pulling at Stiles’ pant leg as Bree pulled at Derek’s.  
They both laughed as they broke the kiss, looking down at their daughters.  
“We kiss because we’re married. You’re gonna be like this one day, and I’m going to make you upset when I do that to you.”  
Amia huffed and scrunched her nose before grabbing her pyjamas and putting them on, her sister following suit.  
“Want to take everyone their toothbrushes for me and daddy?” Stiles smiled, leaning down to the two of them and holding up the small tote bag. Bree grabbed it before Amia, the two of them running out with cheerful cries to hand out the materials.  
“Just so you know, your art really is amazing. You should do something for dad’s office. I think he’d really like that.”  
Derek hummed thoughtfully, leaning down to press a tender kiss to Stiles’ lips. “I’ll think about it.”


End file.
